Mi Conciencia, Sakura y Yo
by Yumiko-sempai
Summary: Shaoran es un chico despreocupado que termina envuelto en una situacion que nunca imagino, se enamoro de la chica problema de su colegio.


**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al grupo Clamp **

**La imagen utilizada pertenece a Isis Temp.**

-¡Como mierda termine en esta situación!

"¿Cómo habrá sido, eh?"- ¡Cállate conciencia estúpida! , ¡Mierda!

Okay, han de estar confundidos pues a que situación me refiero…a nada mas ni nada menos que al enamoramiento, sí, yo Shaoran Li estoy completamente enamorado, ¡enamorado como un idiota!. Oh si, ¿y de quien? Se preguntaran… ¡ah! Es que ni yo me lo creo me he enamorado de la "chica problema".

¿Y cómo llegue a esto?

¡Pues ni yo lo sé!

"Mmm… ¿no habrá sido el día que llegaste tarde al ensayo de la banda?"

¡Cállate!-gruñí para mis adentros- ¡Maldición tienes razón!

"Pues claro, que esperabas soy tu conciencia"

-Flash Back-

Las clases ya habían terminado y me dirigía al ensayo, aunque para ser sincero no quería ir, allá me esperaban un montón de chicas locas, gritando cada vez que me ven… si soy un chico guapo; cabello castaño rebelde, alto, atlético y ojos color ámbar, ¿lo ven?, soy guapo; pero volviendo a lo que decía la mayoría de esas locas iban simplemente a ver a los "sexys" chicos de la banda –suspiro-.

Seguí caminando a paso lento por los pasillos hasta que un ruido o más bien un sollozo captó mi atención lo seguí hasta un salón vacio y ahí la vi sentada en una esquina a lado de la ventana, ya era algo tarde pero la luz que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba de tal manera que le confería un aspecto angelical… ¡ja! Angelical… si es la chica más problemática de aquí.

-¿Acaso disfrutas verme llorar?- sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad- Sabes, el espectáculo ya termino, ¡LARGATE!- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Aun no sé cuando camine, pero termine enfrente de ella mirándola a los ojos vidriosos, a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con enfado y tristeza tratando de no hipar mientras hablaba-¡¿Acaso eres sordo?! Ya termino el show a-di…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire mientras yo la ¡¿abrazaba?!

¡Sí la estaba abrazando! pero ¿Cómo?

Trató de soltarse golpeándome en el pecho y empujándome…

-¡Suéltame!, ¡NO TIENES DERECHO! dejame, dejame, deja…-Se detuvo y ahora solo estaba ahí quieta la atraje más hacia mí en un gesto ¿protector?, ¿consolador?, ¡que sé yo!...

¡Alguien me puede decir por qué estoy haciendo esto!, grite para mis adentros mientras la estrechaba aun mas, sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, como aprobando el gesto, su cara en hundió en mi hombro y sus lagrimas empaparon mi camisa, pude percibir su aroma dulce y a la vez amargo , nuestro abrazo, ¿puedo acaso llamarlo así?, ¡como sea!, por alguna estúpida y extraña razón mi corazón iba a mil por hora de repente ella dejo de llorar, levanto su cabeza y acerco su boca a mi oído.

-No…-su voz aun se quebraba un poco-no le digas a nadie que me has visto llorar-dijo con un hilo de voz-Promételo.

-Lo prometo-susurre-

¡Pero qué mierda me está pasando! ahora hablo sin pensar…

"Eso no es novedad"…

¡Cállate! Conciencia de mierda.

Poco a poco se alejo de mí y terminamos como empezamos mirándonos, frente a frente…pareció esbozar una sonrisa y en sus ojos apareció un leve brillo como diciendo gracias, recogió sus cosas y se marcho. Yo me quede ahí... quieto, intentando procesar lo ocurrido

-Fin Flash Back-

Solté un largo suspiro, después de eso nuestros encuentros fueron más seguidos y sin darme cuenta nos volvimos amigos, grandes amigos.

"Pero tu quieres ser más que amigos",

No te escucho, no te escucho; estúpida conciencia.

"Que infantil eres".

¡Urasai!

-Hola, Shaoran ¿Qué haces ahí parado?- su presencia me hizo estremecer-

-E...etto…te estaba esperando, ¡si eso!

"Que mentiroso eres Shaoran"…

Conciencia…gruñí

Sakura se sonrojo levemente volteo la cara e hizo una especie de ¿puchero?, oh que hermosa se la ve… sakurita… ¡No, Shaoran, no! Cálmate.

"Te estás sonrojando tonto"

-Bueno vamos entonces, llegaras tarde si sigues ahí parado como idiota- dijo mirándome a los ojos levemente sonrojada y con una adorable sonrisa.

El ensayo fue espectacular y no lo digo por la banda ¡no!, fue espectacular porque ella estaba ahí observando, cantando y bailando. Si…se la ve tan hermosa…

Al terminar el ensayo decidimos dar un paseo, vagamos sin rumbo hasta que nos topamos con una tienda anime, así es, A-N-I-M-E, entramos un rato para curiosear , Sakura, MI Sakura estaba realmente entusiasmada, ¡ah¡ no lo había dicho ¿verdad?, Saku es una fanática del anime y manga, así es ella es una otaku, además de una experta en judo y artes marciales, yo en cambio soy un buen boxeador, rockero y jugador de básquet.

"Y no olvides romántico empedernido"

¡Cállate!

Paseando por la tienda me llama la atención que Mi Sakurita, sí es solo mía, está de pie frente a un peluche color amarillo con pequeñas alas, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, no hay que ser un genio para saber qué quieres ese peluche, pero como ya estaban cerrando tuvimos que salir no sin antes decirle al encargado (en secreto) que vendría mañana por el peluche. Dicho y hecho fui compre el peluche ¡me costó un ojo de la cara! pero Mi Saku lo vale.

Me dirigí al parque donde decidimos encontrarnos, ella estaba bajo el árbol mas grande, el viento parecía jugar con su cabello castaño, llevaba puesto un lindo top amarillo y encima un chaleco sin mangas multicolor, con una pequeña falda blanca que la hacía ver tan… ¡ejem!

"Contrólate idiota"

¡Cállate no me digas cosas que ya sé!, !estúpida conciencia¡

-¡Hola! Shaoran… te has tardado, baka-dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas

-¡¿Eh?! perdón-respire hondo- ¡esto es para ti!—y extendí la bolsa de regalo hacia ella

Puso una cara de confundida, se la ve tan linda…

"Te estás sonrojando…!kawaii Shaoran¡"

Ca-cállate conciencia de mierda, ¡no digas kawai!

-¡oh!, !Gracias Shaoran, gracias¡ -dijo con gran alegría y nuestras miradas se cruzaron verde y ámbar

Nos abrazamos... casi nos besamos...

"Vamos dilo T-E A-M-O"

¿Fin?


End file.
